


slow dancing in the dark

by te3thelf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Titans (Shingeki no Kyojin), Angst?, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Weddings, levi is like a cheater but from ur past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/te3thelf/pseuds/te3thelf
Summary: Your ex is the best man of your best friend's, husband’s wedding. Of course, considering what he's done to your heart, talking to him is the last thing you would ever even imagine yourself doing...is what you would like to say... Seems that you're already past talking to him, now, and found yourself doing something beyond that.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 3





	slow dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> story disclaimers (please read):  
> -i do not own attack on titan or any of the characters. all character credit goes to hajime isayama!! this is merely fanfiction.  
> -there is some very slight smut in like the first part of the story so get ready for that lol  
> -the reader does not have a specified race, eye color, hair color, body type etc. this is you! imagine yourself!  
> -i personally am not into the whole "daddy" kink. obviously not hating those who are, but it is just not for me. so, this story will not have that kink. just saying that for those who may have wanted it.  
> -levi is going to be like a sub/switch. he can be dominant but also can really play a submissive role.  
> -lastly, the reader's pronouns are she/her, levi's is he/him and all of the rest have those kinds of pronouns except for hange who I will keep gender fluid (it will bounce off from she/her to they/them to she/they etc.)

**_What the fuck am I doing._ **

_His gentle yet firm hand caressed your jawline, replacing his hand with his lips soon after. You were pinned to the wall, his lips hungrily moving down to your neck, pleasing the soft spots he knew well, as you let out breathless moans. Once his grip on your wrists began to loosen, you felt the hem of your shirt leave the warmth of your body as, before you even realized it, your shirt was being removed._

**_Just say no._ **

_His tongue traced itself onto your breast as it flicked and teased your hardened nipple, his other, unoccupied hand, gently massaging the other breast. Your hands found their way to his hair as you began to tug it from the pure arousal you used to feel years ago._

_As his head looked up to your face, he remembered how the feeling of being this close to your presence made him feel. He missed you. But, he knew what he did to you and how much he fucking hated himself for doing it. It was obvious that he couldn't look past the slight tears falling from your face, knowing that what he did would never be forgotten. Not to him, or you._

_He moved away from your breast, "I'm so sorry that I hurt you," and then he continued at a rougher pace, his grip on your waist tightening for sturdiness._

_Your moans, which would've echoed in the room, silenced themselves once you bit your lip. This feeling was amazing. A mixture of what you and him used to do so often plus the emotions you both felt, made a mixture of love and hate. Rough, yet gentle. As good as it felt, you couldn't help but imagine how he could do this for someone else. How he could please someone else in the same way he's doing to you._

_That's right. He's the worst piece of shit to ever know and-_

**_"I fucking hate you,"_ **

**_** **_______________**

"Woah... who told you that you could actually look this gorgeous?" You gasped at the sight of your best friend, Hange, standing before you, a day before her wedding.

She wore a long, charcoal-colored dress, that was coded with prestigious, dark flowers at the bottom of the tulle-fabric. You could smell a rich, vanilla-scented perfume coming off of her, and you just loved the way her brown-colored hair wore a self-made messy, low, bun and bangs, reminding you that she could still mix herself into what's supposed to be a formal day for her.

"I've gotta say," She walked up to you as you playfully grabbed her hand and twirled her around. "Even though I tried this out months ago, it looks even better now. Thanks for picking it out," Her lips sweetly formed into a smile, looking at you with glee.

"Well, _I've_ gotta say, that I didn't expect you to say that,"

"And why's that?" She said your name in a confusing manner, eyebrow raising at your comment. "Oh, is it because I complained about-"

"Not being able to wear a tuxedo? Of course," You finished her sentence, leaving her to let out a soft giggle. "I thought I had to tell you for the hundredth time that the world wasn't ready to see _the_ brilliant and gorgeous Hange in a tux,"

The both of you laughed as your eyes flickered to the very large couch, directing Hange to sit with you there.

"Plus, Moblit's family is an ass and hates to see women in something other than dresses. I promise you, I was going to uninvite them, but-"

"You're still on the uninviting crap? I don't want to do that, no matter how much Moblit and I hate them. We just wanted to make it clear that we were getting married, so we might as well give them what they want while nothing ends up in a fight. Then, we’ll most likely just cut them off," She ended proudly with a smile.

"I am so glad we were both in charge of the guest list, otherwise, if it were up to only me, I would have uninvited those fuckers,"

The room was filled with the laughter of the two of you as moments of Moblit's family began ringing back into your memories. Terrible people is an understatement for them. It was crazy how much love Hange and Moblit had in their hearts to invite people you knew they hated even beyond how much you hated them.

"Speaking of the guest list," Once she settled down, Hange rested on your shoulder, something she loved doing while talking to you since she once said she, "liked how warm your shoulders were," Whatever the hell that means. "Remind me who you decided to invite, again?" 

"Jeez, you sure do forget a lot considering these people were at the bachelorette party.” You simply rolled your eyes. “I invited our friends. You know, Rico, Nanaba, Petra, and a bunch of their family and close relatives," You rested your head onto hers as you both stared into a mirror in front of the two of you, speaking in a medium tone all the while. "How about you? I actually don't remember hearing much about who _you_ invited."

"And you say I forget a lot. I only invited Erwin, Moblit did the rest since I got lazy," She said calmly, acting as if this really were the hundredth time you've heard this.

You moved from off of her head and stood up to look down at her, a surprised expression is written all over your face.

"What?" She asked you, head tilting cluelessly.

"Hange! I did not hear about this at all! I haven't spoken to Moblit either, so of course, I wouldn't know what's going on. Come to think about it, I haven't heard about anything coming from him. His bachelor party, his best man, and now, all the guests he's inviting?! What if he invited too many people? Or what if-"

"Relax!" She sighed into your name as she got up and grabbed your hands. "I told you I was too lazy to invite more people other than Erwin, _not_ that I didn't monitor the number of people he invites or the number of groomsmen at his party. You were just so busy with work, stressing out about the wedding even more than I was, and you were just all over the fucking place. I personally told Moblit not to bother you about any of it,"

You looked at her, current uprising stress leaving you, as you pat her head slightly and laid back on the couch.

"Well, that's a relief. Thank you for caring about me,"

"Jeez, you were really about to go crazy,"

Before directing herself onto the couch, Hange figured since there was a whole day before the wedding, removing her annoying dress and letting her hair loose a bit wouldn't seem to be a problem. She managed to remove the zipper of the dress, after the countless amount of times she struggled to take it off, then removed her heels. She knew she could have asked you to help her with the zipper, and you were just waiting for her to ask, but you both knew that you were extremely tired.

Once the dress was removed and the only visible pieces of clothing were her bra and panties, she went back onto the couch and laid beside you.

"Hange,"

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Maybe I'm just thinking too much, but I noticed you didn't mention if you monitored who Moblit's best man is. I was given the option to meet the best man a day or two before the wedding since that was the only time that corresponded with my shitty schedule. It was planned for me to meet him weeks in advance, but other people planning the wedding told me they were fine with me doing it today, and to meet with him at this coffee shop around the area,"

"Yeah..."

"Yeah, so, do you by any chance know who he is? Is he a friend of yours, as well? I guess I want to know, at least just a little bit, a small glimpse of who this person is, before meeting him in a coffee shop and walking down the aisle with him,”

"I know who he is..." Since you two were facing each other on the couch, you noticed her ears becoming red as her face looked oddly...nervous?

"Why do you sound so nervous all of the sudden? What's the matter? His best man isn’t one of his snobby-ass siblings, right? I swear if it-"

"No, no, not them. I just-" She paused for a moment and looked away from your eyes.

"You just what? C'mon just let it out, bitch,"

"Ok, but, just know that I didn't figure this out until before it was too late! I would've uninvited _him_ if I had known ahead of time he was going to be Moblit's best man..."

"So, you didn't mention the best man for a reason? Who is it, you're scaring me..." With a hand out, you grabbed her face to bring her focus onto your eyes, becoming seriously desperate into figuring out who this man was.

"It's Le..." The familiarity of the first two letters made your heart pump. "...vi. I'm sorry, but **Levi is the best man** ,"

Silence. A mere word that couldn't even describe how quiet it was. Hange swore she could hear the fabric of her dress being ruffled by the nearby fan in the room, indicating the room's complete and utter speechlessness. You found it impossible to even form a sound of discomfort or distraught, since what she told you took you far from aback.

"I...I truly am sorry..." She apologized into your name, nudging your shoulder all the while. "I swear, I didn't know until like two days ago. Because of your busy schedule, I thought this would just put you down even more!"

You remained quiet. Not because you were ignoring her, it truly wasn't her fault anyway, but you just couldn't manage to mutter out anything, due to the pure state of shock you were in.

"C'mon, say something! Don't look like that! Well, I guess you should look like that...but-"

"Hange, what do you want me to say? I have to see my...my **_ex_** in less than a few hours,"

"Yes, but!-"

"But'? There is no 'but'. You know what he did, and I absolutely _cannot_ just talk to him as if _it all_ never happened!" You sat up from your lying position on the couch and began pacing yourself back and forth across the room. "Can't Moblit just uninvite him?"

She got up from off of the couch and tried to calm down your endless pacing and stress levels, none of which worked.

"I can't! Moblit and Levi became good friends because he didn't know you guys were even a thing, to begin with! Plus, the wedding's tomorrow!"

You had to admit, she was right. There was no way for him to know of your relationship or break up with Levi if _you personally_ had told Hange not to tell anyone about what he did to you. Hell, it's not like you dated Levi long enough to tell Moblit, someone who is almost immediate family, about him. Levi wasn't anything special to you or anything, and it's not like he cared about you, to begin with. He was just a stupid spring filing, similar to all those high school relationships you used to get into. To add to that, replacing someone on such short notice would be much greater than a hassle.

So, with all this in mind, you tried to recollect yourself and take deep breaths in.

"You're right," Your hands went to the support of your face as you sighed out. "I'll go. I'll just tell him I'll grab some coffee, and leave," You tried to plaster a smile across your face as reassurance to Hange, who also started worrying because of your reaction, that it all wasn't that big a deal anyway. But, clearly, that didn't work.

Now, Hange felt guilty. Despite it not being her fault, she couldn't help but imagine how heartbreaking it would be for you to see the man who broke your heart more than anyone else. She noticed, you never like to admit it to be this way, but you always make it seem like Levi was just some summer romance. However, she's always known that _that_ relationship was much greater to you than you make it out to be.

"No," She called to you, who was already directing yourself to your closet for clothes. "I've got an idea. Just don't go!"

You paused for a moment and looked at her with clear confusion written all over your face.

"Don't go...?"

"Yes, don't go!" She repeated herself.

"But, isn't that what all the bridesmaids d-"

"I don't care. You’re my maid of honor for a reason so—don't. Go! That way, all you have to do is walk with him down the aisle tomorrow. Yes, that still is super shitty, and I'm truly sorry you have to, but after that moment, you won't have to see or talk with that asshole for as long as you want!"

Considering that you had no other options left and that you were going to have to see him at some point during this wedding, this would be the most bearable option that involves no conversation that had anything to do with him.

"If you say so, Hange. But, don't go blaming me if people start asking why I didn't meet him at that coffee shop," You slightly smiled a smile of lowered stress and relief. Sure, you would still be seeing him, but having a conversation with him is the last thing you would want to do.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I think it's best to stop talking about the wedding for now, since all it's doing, is stressing you out even more,"

"Then, what should we even talk about?"

"Hmm," She began to think long and hard. "I know! How about the triple-layered wedding cake!"

 _That still has something to do with the wedding, though._ You thought to yourself, as you realized how _the_ , now daydreaming, Hange never failed to make your eyes roll.

Well, during your conversation about cake, you couldn't deny how that was the only non-stressful thing you've heard in the past couple of months.

**Author's Note:**

> i will never finish ONE STORY IDK HOW YALL. however, I think i may finish this one!


End file.
